Related fields include superconducting devices, particularly Josephson junctions, and catalytically grown oxide thin films.
Superconductivity—zero resistance to direct electrical current and expulsion of magnetic fields—results from a phase transition that occurs in some materials at temperatures lower than a critical temperature. For many metals and alloys, the critical temperature is less than 20 degrees Kelvin; for some materials (e.g., high-temperature superconducting ceramics) the critical temperature is higher.
In a superconducting material, the electrons become paired (“Cooper pairs”), attracted very slightly to each other as a result of interactions with a surrounding ionic lattice that is distorted in proximity to the electrons. When paired, the electrons' energy state is lowered, forming a small (0.002 eV) energy gap around the Fermi level. The gap inhibits the electron/lattice collisions that manifest as normal electrical resistance, so that the electrons move through the ionic lattice without being scattered.
A Josephson junction is a thin layer of a non-superconducting material between two superconducting layers. Pairs of superconducting electrons can tunnel through the thin non-superconducting layer (“tunnel barrier”) from one of the adjacent superconductors to the other. Types of Josephson junctions include S-I-S (superconductor, insulator, superconductor; also known as a superconducting tunnel junction, “STJ”), S-N-S (superconductor, non-superconducting metal, superconductor), or S-s-S (all-superconductor, with a superconductivity-weakening physical constriction in the middle section).
When a current is applied to a Josephson junction, the voltage across it is either zero (if the current I is below a critical current Ic) or an AC voltage, typically near ˜500 GHz/mV (if I≧Ic). If a DC voltage is applied across a Josephson junction, the current oscillates with a frequency proportional to the voltage: f=(2e/h)V, where f is the frequency, e is the electron charge, h is Planck's constant, and V is the applied voltage,). If a Josephson junction is irradiated with electromagnetic radiation of frequency fa, (e.g., a microwave frequency), the Cooper pairs synchronize with fa and its harmonics, producing a DC voltage across the junction. STJs can be used as elements of quantum logic, rapid single flux quantum circuits, and single-electron transistors; as heterodyne mixers and superconducting switches such as quiterons; as magnetometers, e.g. superconducting quantum interference devices (SQUIDs); and as other sensors such as voltmeters, charge sensors, thermometers, bolometers and photon detectors. However, mass production of STJ-based devices has been challenging, in part because critical current and critical current density tends to vary among STJs formed on different parts of a substrate.
Cooper pairs merge into a condensate in velocity space, also called a collective quantum wave. If the insulator in an STJ is sufficiently thin, the wave can “spill out” of the superconductor and the electron pair can tunnel through the insulator, but excess thickness can prevent an STJ from functioning. Control of the thickness of the tunnel barrier is thus critical to STJ performance; it generally needs to be about 3 nm or less, and in some cases between 0.07 and 1.5 nm.
In addition, Cooper pairing is easily disrupted by defects such as grain boundaries and cracks, which can create Josephson weak links (“accidental” Josephson junctions). In a superconducting microwave circuit, the weak links cause nonlinearity in resistance and reactance, intermodulation of different microwave tones, and generation of unwanted harmonics. Control of defects, both in bulk materials and at interfaces, is therefore also critical.
Unwanted oxidation of the superconducting electrodes has been identified as a source of excess tunnel-barrier thickness (because the extra oxide adds to the intentionally formed tunnel barrier), defects, and non-uniformity of critical current and critical current density in STJs. Therefore, a need exists for fabrication methods that prevent or remove the unwanted electrode oxidation and produce a tunnel barrier layer with as few defects as possible.